


The Dance

by a1_kitkat



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cherik - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heartbreak, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Reminiscing, Slash, Slow Dancing, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the Garth Brooks song 'The Dance'</p>
<p>Charles remembers sharing a romantic dance with Erik</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dance

_Looking back on the memory of_  
The dance we shared underneath the stars above  
For a moment all the world was right  
How could I have known that you'd ever say goodbye 

_And now I'm glad I didn't know_  
The way it all would end the way it all would go  
Our lives are better left to chance I could have missed the pain  
But I'd have had to miss the dance 

 

It had been a long time since Charles had used his wheelchair but it didn’t take him long to readjust. He was able to manoeuvre his way from the library to the kitchen and to his bedroom without much help. Hank was around when he needed help but Charles made a point not to ask.

The mansion was still empty as they were still in the process of fixing up the building before reopening the school. In the years that Charles and Hank had spent alone in the mansion, they’d become careless and allowed the place to fall into disrepair. Charles had to admit the place was starting to look presentable again.

Charles made his way into the Study and paused just shy of the window. He reached up and placed his hand on the windowsill before peering out into the courtyard.  
Nothing had changed outside and Charles was reminded of happier times. He thought back to more than ten years ago… To a time before Raven had tried to kill a man, before Erik had been sent to prison for attempting to kill the president, before his fellow mutants had been killed…

It was early in the evening and the six of them (Erik, Charles, Raven, Hank, Sean and Alex) had just finished eating their supper. It had been a long day spent training with each of them and Raven had suggested they eat their evening meal outside in the courtyard.  
They all laughed and joked with each other. Charles even saw Erik crack a smile and couldn’t help smiling himself. Alex went inside, opened the window and turned the music up before coming back outside. He pulled Raven to her feet along with Sean and the three of them danced together like crazy people. Charles picked up his glass of scotch and caught Erik’s eye. They shared a secret smile.

But the kids, Charles *always* thought of them as kids, quickly grew bored. Raven found an old ratted ball and the dancing was suddenly forgotten. The four of them left the courtyard and within minutes were playing two-a-side football… Raven and Hank vs Alex and Sean.  
Charles shook his head in disbelief as he stood up and began to clear the table. Erik remained in his seat, nursing his own glass of scotch. He watched in silence as Charles piled up all the plates then carried them inside the house.

He returned a moment later and looked down at Erik.  
“You could help, you know” Charles said.  
“I could” Erik replied. “But I’m busy”  
“Doing what?”  
“Enjoying the view and listening to the music”  
“Oh… yeah… Could you perhaps turn it down a little?”  
“Why? It’s not like anyone lives close enough to be disturbed by the noise”

Charles shook his head then turned and picked up a glass. The song came to an end and another started. Erik downed the last of his drink and got to his feet. He moved around the table as Charles leaned over to pick up another glass. Erik stepped up behind him and slid his arms around Charles’s waist.  
The younger men gave a started cry then turned around. He found himself gazing up into Erik’s eyes.

“Erik, what are you doing?” Charles asked him.  
“It’s alright, Charles” Erik replied. “It’s dark out here and no one can see us”  
“Erik?”  
“Dance with me, Charles” Erik whispered in the younger man’s ear. “Just this once”

He took a step back, pulling Charles with him. Then he took Charles’s hand in his while leaving his other around his waist. Charles stared up into Erik’s eyes as the two of them began to slowly move in time with the music.  
The telepath couldn’t believe Erik had such a romantic side to him. He allowed the older man to tighten his grip, pulling their bodies closer together. Then Erik brought Charles’s hand up and placed it upon his neck. Charles raised his other hand so they were both around Erik’s neck.

Charles closed his eyes as he leaned his head upon Erik’s chest. He couldn’t ever remember feeling so happy, so loved, so safe in all his life. He felt Erik’s lips on his forehead and gave a happy sigh of content. Charles didn’t ever want the moment to end. Erik’s arms were where he belonged and he knew nothing would ever tear him away.

A knock at the door brought Charles’s attention away from the window and he saw Hank standing in the doorway. The younger man started rambling about something but Charles wasn’t really listening… He was still lost in his own memories. He simply nodded his head at whatever Hank was saying and waved him away. Then he turned back to the window.

He longed to go back in time, to that very moment when he’d been safe and loved in Erik’s arms. He couldn’t help thinking how perfect that moment had been… How the memory had sustained him for all these years.  
Looking back, he’d been so happy. They both had been. They’d had their whole lives together in front of them back then. Charles couldn’t help wondering how different things might have gone if he’d known then what he knew now.  
Would that night still have been as magical if he’d known how soon their time together would come to an end…   
Would he have even had a night like that if he’d never met Erik? He wouldn’t be in a wheelchair right now… He never would have lost Raven… Sean and Darwin would both still be alive… 

Charles closed his eyes, blinking back tears. Even after all these years he could still remember what it felt like to be in Erik’s arms. How slowly they’d moved together as one; how Erik had held him so lovingly. He could still feel Erik’s arms around his waist… His lips against his…   
He stared down at his useless legs, clenched his hands into fists and angrily punched his knee. Even if they could, they’d never dance like that ever again. 

So much had happened between them since that night yet it was one of Charles’s most vivid memories. All that had happened between them would never undo how they’d felt for each other back then.  
He thought of Logan and how he’d come back in time to help change their future. If someone came to him now and offered him a chance to change his past, he knew he’d never do it even if it meant not being in a wheelchair anymore. He would never be able to give up the time they’d spent together.  
It was a selfish thought. He knew that but he’d been happy with Erik because they’d been blissfully ignorant.   
Charles should have known that Erik would eventually leave him… That he’d take Raven with him would be overly surprising either. Erik’s actions had put him in a wheelchair but he didn’t blame him for it.

Charles reached up and wiped the tears from his eyes. He hated that he still loved Erik… That even after all these years he still couldn’t turn off his feelings for him. He was cursed to eternally love Erik. Of that he was certain.

He finally moved away from the window and wheeled his way into the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator then closed it again. The telepath wasn’t sure if he was hungry or thirsty and decided that he wasn’t either.  
Charles sighed, hating himself for stirring up all these memories. He turned back around and made his way back to the Study. The bottle of scotch was right where he’d left it so he picked it up and poured himself a glass.

A noise out in the hall caught his attention but he assumed it was just Hank so he ignored it. Charles picked up the glass and had a sip. He reached out with his mind and located Hank downstairs. He paused mid-sip. If Hank was downstairs then what was making sounds in the hallway?

Charles wheeled out into the corridor but couldn’t see anyone. So he made his way back to the kitchen but it was also empty. He sighed and reasoned that he couldn’t be losing his mind.  
A loud crash outside sent him to the window and he peered outside. He opened the side door and wheeled his hair outside into the courtyard.

“Charles?”  
He wheeled around in disbelief. Standing by the door he’d just exited was...  
“Erik?”

The older man was leaning back against the wall. He was wearing a helmet much like the one he’d left behind in Washington. Charles wondered where he’d gotten it from.

“Erik?” Charles began. “What are you doing here?”  
“I wanted to see you” Erik replied. “I needed to see you”  
“Why?”  
“I don’t know”  
“Erik”

The older man moved towards Charles then sat down on one of the outdoor benches. The telepath wheeled his chair closer and watched as Erik reached up and removed the helmet.

“I meant no… disrespect” Erik began. “But I wanted to surprise you”  
“Consider me surprised” Charles replied.   
“I’m not going to apologize for what I did”  
“You nearly killed me… again”  
“An accident, again, I assure you”  
“I see you’re still a free man”  
“Not for their lack of trying”  
“So you thought you’d come and hide here for awhile?”  
“Well I didn’t think they would think to look here”  
“Have you seen Raven?”  
“Not since that day. Have you?”  
“No”  
“I had hoped” Erik paused. “I had hoped she might have come home… even once”  
“So had I” Charles admitted sadly.

They both fell silent, each lost in their own thoughts.  
“Do you want something to drink?” Charles asked. Erik shook his head.  
“No, thank you”  
He reached down and placed his hand upon his helmet.

“Erik” Charles began. Erik held up his hand to silence him.  
“Please, let me” Erik said. “Let me explain”  
“Explain?”  
“Why I’m here… I’ve been thinking about you… About us… A lot lately and I can’t help but wonder if it’s actually your doing”  
“My doing?”  
“You have your powers back. Have you been… Messing about with my mind?”  
“Is that really what you think? That I have nothing better to do with my time than you play tricks on you?”  
“Tricks? Of course not, Charles… That would suggest you have a sense of humour”

Charles narrowed his eyes at Erik but didn’t say anything.  
“So you deny it then?” Erik asked him.  
“Of course I deny it! I haven’t done anything!” Charles insisted. “I told you I would never get inside your head ever again!” his voice raised several octaves as he spoke.

“Why won’t you?” Erik demanded.  
“Excuse me?” Charles asked.  
“Ten years, Charles! I spent ten years locked up with only myself for company and not once did you try to reach me”  
“I didn’t have my powers”  
“But if you did, you still wouldn’t have tried, would you?”  
“No! I wouldn’t have… Because I was mad at you and I even hated you… And I hated myself because I still loved you!”  
“And what? You think that I stopped loving you? I spent ten years in prison and I thought about you every single day… I kept replaying our last moments together over and over again… These moments when I held you in my arms and told you that I wanted you by my side”  
“And then you left me!”  
“That didn’t change how I felt about you!” Erik stopped when he realized he was shouting. “We’ve had this argument before, Charles”  
“And I’m sure we’ll have it again and again”

Erik stood up and took several paces around the courtyard. Charles remained still, just watching him pace. Then he looked around and started thinking again of his earlier daydream of the two of them dancing together in this very spot.  
He didn’t even realize he was projecting his thoughts.

The older man stopped then turned around and looked at Charles.  
“I’d almost forgotten about that night” Erik admitted.   
“Really?” Charles asked.  
“Of course not…” he closed the space between them and placed his hand upon Charles’s chin. He urged the telepath to look up at him. “I could never forget being with you”  
“Erik”  
“I’ve missed you, Charles”  
“Erik, don’t”

He knelt down and wrapped his arms around Charles. The younger man struggled, half-heartedly as Erik lifted him out of the chair. 

“Erik, what are you doing?” Charles asked. There was a hint of nervousness in his voice.  
“Trust me, Charles” Erik replied.

Charles swallowed his nerves and he wrapped his arms around Erik’s neck. He couldn’t feel his legs, couldn’t move them or support his own weight. The telepath didn’t think Erik could support him.

“Charles, please?” Erik whispered. “Trust me”  
He wrapped his arms tightly around Charles’s waist as the younger man desperately clung to him. Their faces were so close together. Charles’s nervous breaths tickled Erik’s skin.

“I’ve dreamed of that night many times” Erik confessed. “Thought of how I longed to relive it, even once… but that it would never be possible”  
“I…” Charles paused. “I was just thinking of it myself before you got here”  
“See? Great minds think alike”  
“There’s no music this time and I… I…”  
“It’s okay, I’ll lead”

Erik spun them around several times as Charles clung to him. They both closed their eyes and thought back to the last time they’d done this…   
Charles bit his bottom lip, resisting the urge to reach up and kiss Erik. He refused to cross that line.

“Charles? Erik?”  
The two men turned and saw Hank standing in the open doorway. He was staring at them with a look of confusion on his face. The distraction caused Erik’s grasp to slip and he almost dropped Charles.

“Hank” Charles said. “It’s okay”  
“No, it’s not okay” Hank argued. “You said you were done with him… That he’d never hurt you again… He’s not welcome here!”  
“Yes, he is” Charles insisted. He still had his arms around Erik’s neck. “Hank, please try to understand”  
“Understand what? That you’re still in love with him”

“Yes” Charles admitted. “Erik, put me down, please”  
Erik carefully helped the younger man back into his chair. Charles immediately made his way over to Hank. He stared up at him pleadingly.

“Hank please?” Charles said.  
“This is a mistake, Charles” Hank replied.  
“Perhaps so but it’s my mistake to make”  
“But why, Charles… Why would you put yourself through all this again?”  
“Because I love him and he still loves me”  
“He’s a wanted criminal, he can’t stay here… We’re trying to get the school back together and you said yourself we could have students here by next month… He’s dangerous, Charles. I know it and you know it…”  
“Hank, why must you ruin this for me?”  
“I’m not… Please, believe me”  
“I’m not going to argue with you. This is between me and Erik”  
“Not anymore it isn’t”  
“What do you mean?”  
“He’s gone, Charles”  
“What?”

Charles spun his chair around and saw that Hank was telling the truth. Erik and his helmet were gone. He shook his head, not believing that Erik had left him again.

“You didn’t have to scare him away” Charles insisted.  
“Me scare him?” Hank asked. “I only spoke the truth, Charles. He can’t be here… he’s too dangerous”  
“Don’t… Just… Don’t!”

Charles wheeled his chair away from Hank. He wasn’t in the mood to continue arguing with the scientist. He made his way back into the study and poured himself another drink. There were tears forming in his eyes and he quickly blinked them away.  
He’d longed for the day he could be in Erik’s arms again and now that day had come and gone in the blink of an eye. He wanted to be mad at Hank for scaring Erik away even if most of what Hank had said had been true.

Charles picked up his glass and downed its contents in one go before slamming the glass down on the table. He hadn’t even had kissed Erik… Not even once! But now that Erik had reached out to him by turning up at the mansion he was hopeful that would mean Erik would be back.  
He tried to reach out with his mind but Erik was still wearing the helmet.

“Charles?” Hank didn’t enter the room.  
“What?”  
“I’m sorry you’re hurting but I’m not sorry he left”  
“Then we’ll just have to agree to disagree”  
“Charles”  
“Just go… And please close the door”

Hank did as asked and pulled the door closed. Charles picked up the glass then threw it across the room in frustration. He tried once more to reach Erik’s mind.

‘Erik, please?’ he practically shouted.  
‘I’m here, Charles’ Erik replied.  
‘Why did you leave?’  
‘I didn’t want to cause a scene. Let Hank think he won this round’  
‘This round?’  
‘I’ll come back, Charles’  
‘I love you, Erik’  
‘I know… Contact me tonight once Hank goes to sleep’  
‘Tonight?’  
‘Unless you don’t want me to’  
‘No, I do! I want to see you… Need to see you’

Then he was gone and Charles smiled to himself. Erik wanted to see him… Was going to come back to him. Their relationship wasn’t over and Charles couldn’t wait to see where fate would take them next.


End file.
